


Coronation of a King

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, bodyguards, coronation ceremony, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Heavy is the crown upon his majesty's head.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyuuobsessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/gifts).



It lies on a satin pillow, polished, the royal crest pristine – the iron crown of the Kageyama family, ready to be put on his head, where it always belonged.

A symbol of the Raven Goddess and her favoured child.

_Heavy lies the crown upon his head._

A reminder for its wearer it is no easy task that rests upon them and it is only worn of but a few occasions, the coronation ceremony amongst them.

_He feels naught save the heaviness of his own heart._

The cheerfulness of the crown outside can be heard faintly between the walls of the coronation hall, the joy and happiness of all the allying families gathered to witness this long awaited day.

_He hears naught save the silent promise his beloved once gave him._

The sun's rays bathe the sacred halls in a soft golden light and it's as if a curse has been lifted as the bells toll to mark the hour of the reign of their beloved King.

_He sees naught save the molten gold of his lovers eyes._

_Before he leaves, yet to return._

His closest urge him to take a sip, or a bite, he hadn't taken anything the whole day. He should try and relax, the worst of the day is over.

_He tastes naught save the bitter sweetness of that parting kiss._

The captain of his guard is never too far away from his side, save today, when he is suddenly called to the side on urgent affairs during the banquet. He knows the truth behind his majesty's smile, behind the subtle warnings he utters to the one's daring to approach him from the ministry. Uneasy are the souls of the elected chairs, for their power has now diminished.

They have failed to reach him in time, to bend him to their will with their poison – the whispers of the Unfaithful have now been silenced.

Though the word that reaches the captain of the King's guard is a surprising one and he leaves to see for himself immediately.

His majesty notices, but pays no further heed.

There is but one who can converse with him as an equal.

Only one who can tell him to stop.

 

The festivities go on late into the night and he can partly see it from his chamber in the white palace, situated under the mountain, on a plateau, under which a river flows, with a bridge connecting the two shores.

The gates of the palace are no longer closed to the world and his subjects, all may pass freely as they need. So much has changed for the past seven years – he has also changed – but time somehow seems to have stopped.

The night is chilly but he doesn't move from his spot on the railing – the cold never had much on him, though he's pretty sure _he'd flip,_ seeing him like that, feeling so tired on his own coronation day he fought so long and hard to even live to see, with that disgustingly heavy crown still on his head.

It's reassuring somehow, to feel the heavy steel, an anchor that serves to tie him to a reality that feels so distant even if he's right here, staring at it.

 

_Silent footsteps close in from behind, but he doesn't hear them, so immersed into a world of his own._

 

The heavy crown is lifted from dark silk hair and he turns to see who _dares_ -

-and it's Tsukishima Kei, staring appalled at the head piece in his hands.

 

“And they wonder why your predecessors never lived that long...” He mutters, placing the thing on the rail, threading his long warm fingers through that dark hair of his, massaging the no doubt sore spots on his scalp gently.

Kageyama Tobio can't breathe.

There is a number of emotions raging, boiling, bubbling up from within.

All that does come out are hot heavy tears which Tsukishima wipes at with his thumbs.

“Please forgive my late arrival, I had travel issues this winter...” He says softly, as he steps closer, wrapping his hands around his lover who wastes no time and pulls him closer with his own trembling ones, burying his face into his shoulder and Tsukishima never felt so at home like he did right then and there.

“ _It's March the twenty second, you dumbass..._ ” He hears him say, muffled.

Tsukishima actually cracks a smile at that one.

They stay like that for a long while, not moving an inch, with Tsukishima placing a soft warm kiss on the top of his head here and there, gently petting his hair. The moon begins to descend and the last sounds of the ongoing celebrations quiet down and eventually cease as well.

“ _We should get you inside before your watch dog tears me apart for keeping you out here for so long..._ ” He whispers softly into his ear as he picks him and the awful crown up, not happy with his weight or what was left of it and it's another thing Sakusa will have his head for, no doubt. Hinata, too, once he gets wind of his return.

There's a ton of things they will have to go over, from the day he departed to mediate between two countries feud, namely his own and their neighbours, to the attempted return home and everything in between that happened as he quite literally vanished off the face of the Earth. He can only imagine what they all went through in the most critical phase of Tobio's balancing out the ends of political and intern power scale without him.

Needless to say, months of absence and travelling through several countries overseas left their mark on him and the officials had called for Sakusa to confirm he was their King's long lost right and left hand.

“ _Get your ass up there._ ” Sakusa seethes the moment he sees him, handing him over a pair of glasses and Tsukishima had never been so grateful for those in his life. No more squints and headaches and inadequate lenses. “ _Now._ ”

He didn't have to tell him twice, not that he would have, he'd just up and carried him up himself, judging by the briefest look of surprise, followed by a look clearly stating _oh, good, you live, how nice_ and the unmistakable _I don't care what you've been through, Tobio's not well._

 _Nice to see you too, actually_ , but the pleasantries can wait.

“Here's a list you might need from tomorrow onwards.” Tsukishima says as he pulls out a small booklet. “We have a surprising number of troublemakers where you wouldn't believe.”

“I'll see to that.” Sakusa says as he flips through the pages but then stops briefly to take a good look at him. “...”

“Take me to Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says, hearing him loud and clear without so much as a word actually spoken.

Yamaguchi, doesn't say a word at first, but displays a wondrous fan of emotions spanning from shock and tearing up to tearing up from joy and the first words he _does_ say are several sugar coated threats _never, and he does mean NEVER to disappear like that again_ before he all but throws him into the bathroom to make him look presentable. All that in just under five seconds. Amazing.

He's really playing with his life at one point as he suggests to Sakusa to deal with a few burning issues before he sees Kageyama and all he gets is a really angry look that hates him for this but has a point before they do go and deal with a few names on his list.

He narrowly avoids being burnt to death by his look alone as a really worried footman informs them about Kageyama's state of being.

 

_But his majesty doesn't need to hear all of that right now._

_Not when he doesn't know what to do with himself as Tsukishima lowers him on his bed and his majesty barely allows him to take of his shoes before he pulls him on the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and when their eyes meet, Tsukishima has a feeling he doesn't have to tell him a thing, that he somehow already knows._

_He eases both their minds by connecting their foreheads together._

_There's always been something pure and intimate about it, ever since the first time he did so when Tobio couldn't calm down, and it's no different now._

_He can feel the nervous tension between them disperse, giving way to something more soothing and warm and gentle as Tobio relaxes into the sheets, letting out a deep shaky sigh, melting away, and Kei can't help but to repeat those words he said several months ago before the whole mess occurred._

“ _I love you.” He whispers, eyes closed, enjoying his very presence and those three words never felt so right._

_Tobio pulls him down for a kiss, sweet, soft, perfection incarnate, leaving him light headed and dizzy._

 

“ _I love you, too.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, Tsukishima knows what to do with it...


End file.
